The Incredible Adventures of Team Rizzoli & Isles
by justwr1te
Summary: RIZZLES implied. Twitter-madness ensues. Dont say I didn't warn you!


**Title: **_Adventures of Team Rizzoli and Isles_

**Author: **LJBard

**Summary:** Rizzles girls strike again! Another twitter-based PWP for Jane and Maura, oh we are so going to Hell for our deeds! :) FEED THE BARD!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Get it? Got it? GOOD!

**Reviews:** I don't live off of tips, so the least ya'll could do is throw this poor Bard a bone… review?

**A/N:** Another shout out to all my ladies, I really hope that you understand this story is pure work of my insanity-induced brain, please do not take offense! :) let the games BEGIN!

-x-

"Maura…" Jane nudged the lump under her covers. "Maura…" a groan emitted from the bundle. "Maura, wake up!"

"Jane… it's four in the morning, what is it?" Maura asked, a bit snippy at being risen from her slumber to see her girlfriend, Jane on her laptop. "Oh God, not Twitter again, what did I tell you about that site? You may not always like what you see-"

"Maura, I think they're onto us-" Jane whispered, a bit horrified.

"What?" Maura sat up and blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she leaned closer toward the screen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that that woman you keep telling me that looks just like me started this whole thing about my love interest next summer… then something about poop soup, then someone calling her a homophobe and then some crazy Bard running around in a humvee full of lesbians aimed with squirt guns that had poop soup-"

"Jane I may be Queen of the Dead," Maura groaned. "But keep saying that word and I may lose my lunch like Frost at the autopsy table…"

"What?" Jane asked, incredulous. "You know what? Just read…"

Maura squints at the bright contrast of the computer screen and begins doing just that.

3doorsfan: AHHHHH! Angie_Harmon you are awesome, sweetie! Thanks!  
sneakymxr: 3doorsfan sheesh, five tweets in less than five minutes, you're practically her BFF!  
Rizzoli_Isles: sneakymxr, 3doorsfan damn, you aint kiddin there!  
_Dirty_Robber_: Angie_Harmon, are you willing to come join us in celebration of Sasha_Alexander1's newborn baby boy tonight at 10pm EST?  
Lj_Bard: Angie_Harmon BRING ON THE POOP SOUP!

"Poop soup? Ugh, what on Earth, that is just disturbing in many contexts… I understand the rituals of Scat but-"

"Maura, just read…"

3doorsfan: Angie_Harmon just DM'ed me her cell!

MOMENT OF SILENCE ON TWITTER  
_K_Grrl breezy531 mindgrape Lj_Bard Rizzoli_Isles sneakymxr ashoundbordeaux jen_0587: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

3doorsfan: *backs away slowly* er… Team Angie ya'll? *peace sign*

Drumchik84: oh boy *stands out of the way*

Rizzoli_Isles: NO! IT'S TEAM JANE, ****! *slaps 3doorsfan with a fish*  
3doorsfan: X.x K.O.

jen_0587: WHAT? NO! TEAM MAURA IS THE BEST! *tackles Rizzoli_Isles*  
breezy531, mindgrape: *arms poop soup guns, aims, fires at squabblers* TEAM JANE  
K_Grrl: *blink* I didn't realize this is what being in one of Lj_Bard's stories meant… *tries to back away slowly*  
Googlekins1: K_Grrl where d'ya think UR goin? *glomp* TEAM MAURA B**CHEZ

RizzoliFan1983: *stares* AWESOME IM INCLUDED IN A STORY!  
Lj_Bard: RizzoliFan1983… what side are you on? *cocks poop soup gun*  
RizzoliFan1983: Lj_Bard *sweatdrop*

"What on Earth, Jane… these girls… they're _mad!_" Maura shook her head, disbelievingly.

"I think we best contact that Angie lady… my twin or whatnot and tell her to suggest NOT pairing us together next season…" Jane spoke to Maura.

HannahSky: Hey everyone! What's going on? *notices RizzoliQuotes hiding behind a wall, armed heavily* ? o.O

3doorsfan: *flies through the air, squealing* I LOVE YOU Angie_Harmon! *makes phone to ear gesture* CALL ME WE'LL DO LUNCH!

"I agree, you best call her…" Maura said, reproachful as the Twitter war of Team Jane v. Team Maura continued.

"Jane… whose team do you swing for?" Jane arched a fine inquisitive brow in a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me, right?'.

-MEANWHILE somewhere in Angie_Harmon land-

"Angie, honey, phone for you!" Angie picked up her headset.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Miss Harmon, this is your counterpart, Jane Rizzoli… I think you and I need to talk about your recent tweets…" Jane's voice, so similar to her own, crackled over the speaker. Angie's eyebrow lifted.

* * *

**AN:** *hides* okay... okay! i promise no more! EEEEEP! *runs from hailfire of poop soup and rotten tomatoes and pitchforks* o.O HOLY CRAP! REVIEW? :P i hope you all enjoyed the madness, im out!


End file.
